PROGRAM LEADERS Dr Malcolm Brenner is the Director of the Center for Cell and Gene Therapy and serves as Leader of the Cancer Center Cell and Gene Therapy (CCGT) program. He is an internationally known investigator in the field of cell and gene therapy, who has served as President of both the American Society of Gene Therapy and the International Society for Cell Therapy. He is currently an Associate Editor of Blood and the incoming Editor in Chief of Molecular Therapy. He has made major contributions to the field, including gene-marking studies which provided important information about the source of relapse post transplant and the. biology of hemopoietic recovery. He has developed cancer vaccine studies using genetically modified tumor cells and used T cell subpopulations to improve immune reconstitution post transplant. He is extensively published in these areas. Dr Brenner directs the NHLBI Specialized Center of Research in Cell Therapy, and has a significant track record in effectively mentoring trainees and junior faculty members. Thus, Dr Brenner brings exceptional leadership and administrative skills to the program. Dr Helen Heslop, who is the co-Leader of the program, was a Doris Duke distinguished clinical scientist and is PI on several peer-reviewed clinical research programs and projects, including an NCI-funded program project grant (Enhancing T-Cell Therapy of Cancer, CA 94237), a SPORE in Lymphoma, and a Leukemia and Lymphoma Society Specialized Center of Research (SCOR) award (Immunotherapy of Lymphoma). In her clinical role, Dr Heslop currently directs the adult stem cell transplant program in the CAGT. She has extensive experience in mentoring both clinical and laboratory trainees, and is the principal investigator on the NHLBl funded training grant in Cell and Gene Therapy. She is a co-editor of Bone Marrow Transplantation and an Associate Editor of Biology of Blood and Marrow Transplantation. She is the immediate Past President of the American Society for Blood and Marrow Transplantation; Vice President of the Foundation for Accreditation of Cell Therapy; and a member of the Board of Directors of the American Society of Gene Therapy. She is also a member of the NCI Lymphoma Steering Committee. As will be apparent from this list, she has exceptional administrative skills.